Gururumon
|-|Gururumon= A Beast Digimon that is very similar to Garurumon. As a fiendish Digimon that lives in the dark, it is a nuisance who causes trouble everywhere. |-|Psychemon= A Digimon characterized by its perturbing, flashy colors. It is said to be a variant of Gabumon. Although it has a personality that is as bright and showy as the colors on its body, it apparently turns cowardly when its fur pelt is removed, just like Gabumon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-B Name: Psychemon | Gururumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Psychemon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura |-|Gururumon=All previous abilities, Healing, Earth Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Other Garurumon can tank Seadramon's Ice Blast in which is Absolute Zero) |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is Digimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | Country level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | Country Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | Country level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range physically, A few meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average human intellect give or take Weaknesses: Virus Digimon (Psychemon), Data Digimon (Gururumon) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psychemon *'Colorful Spark:' Releases colorful electric shocks from its horn, mouth, or pelt. *'Psyche Horn:' Slashes with its horn engulfed in colorful flames. *'Flashy Horn:' Jumps horn-first with sparkling lights at the enemy. *'Dance of Primary Colors:' Does a dance to release a wall of blocks in the color of primary colors at the enemy. *'Flashy Bone:' Glows with a colorful aura and jumps at an enemy, stabbing through them with its horn. *'Psyche Shot:' Emits a small blast from the mouth. Gururumon *'Chaos Fire:' Spews high-temperature flames from its mouth, or strikes the ground to cause dark fire to rise about the enemy. *'Gururu Thrust:' Attacks with its claws. *'Death Moonsault:' Performing a backwards somersault, it kicks the opponent. *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Killer Bite:' Bites the enemy. *'Antidote:' Heals an ally of poison. Note: Gururumon inherits skills from Gabumon and Tapirmon Key: Psychemon | File Island | Folder Continent Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gabumon (Digimon) Gabumon's Profile (Speed was equalized and SBA) Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6